opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
ENGLAND IS GREAT by the Extreme Centrist
by Russell Berwick (Just a note here. I wish I were able to change the title to,"Great Britain Is Great", but I'm not able to edit the title. When I wrote this,I had very little time to do my articles, so sometimes would make mistakes which I noticed later. I apologize to all of the good people of Great Britain for my stupid mistake.) As I was driving home from work yesterday and listening to the left wing radio political talk program, I heard a commercial that caught my attention. It was made by a left wing magazine whose name I didn’t catch. On this add they talked about how the British were planning on bring home half of their troops in the near future. This spokesperson seemed to want the listeners to believe that the British were running away from the fight and that America should see this as a sign that everything was falling apart and we should also start running. First of all I would like to remind all Americans that it was the British that sacrificed more than any other country to help us in our time of need. Not only with their troops, but also with their civilians who have lost their life’s and limbs while being targeted by the Islamo fascist at home. Remember, it wasn’t only us, but the whole world that believed Iraq had W.M.D.’s before the invasion. How could any rational person believe otherwise after seeing all the photos of the hundreds of gassed civilians and knowing that he used them on the Iranians in that war. Today we have countless Monday Morning Quarterbacks that claimed they knew what the whole world didn’t know. No surprise there. When the going got tough, they stood with us and we should never forget that. We should also remember that we always said that we would be retuning after a freely elected government was in place and power could be safely exchanged. Of course we are bombarded with people claiming that we went there for oil and to colonize, and in effect own there country. We have been there much longer than most who believed in our true purpose because of all of the unforeseen problems that we have encountered in trying to accomplish this mission. After the first Gulf War, many people believed that it wouldn’t be as difficult as it has turned out to be. (i.e. - a slam dunk). My point being that we always planned on leaving at some point and even have made it against the law for us to make permanent bases there. It’s also become clear at this point in time that we cannot afford the cost of keeping our own troops there too much longer. We have gone as far as we can go and that’s clear to pro war and anti war people. Today the only debate is how soon to bring our troops home and if we should leave a small group there to help the government if they ask us to stay for support. I don’t believe anyone thinks we can keep such a large amount of troops there for too much longer. The surge seems to have helped, but if the different warring groups don’t use this time to come to some kind of compromise, then we have to believe that this is what their people want, and we must allow them to war without us. We have already asked too much from our troops and civilian tax payers and can ask no more. Everyone knows this, so it should be clear that our next problem is getting our people home as soon and as safe as possible. This will take some time and can’t be as quick as most would like. This isn’t cut and run, only a withdraw as planned years ago. What will be tough is leaving so many without the protection that they have become accustom to. Some people here say that all the violence will stop when we leave because we are the reason they want to fight. I hope their right, but I understand that their hate for one another goes back centuries. If things get better or worst it’s out of our hands. Perhaps this is there cost for freedom now that they no longer have the iron fist of a ruthless dictator to keep them apart. Freedom almost always has a high price. I believe that most Iraqis would rather pay a high price than go back to the old ways again, now that they have had a taste of freedom. Doesn’t it just make since that our loyal British partners should be pulling their troops out before us? Did anyone think that we would pull out while leaving the British there? Of course not. I see the news of the British leaving as a sign that everything is going as planned and a very good thing. Everyone that wants to see our guys start coming home should see this as a good thing. A first step. Maybe then you can understand why hearing this ad made me upset. We always understood that when we were leaving that there would be some people who would pretend that they themselves were the ones driving us out. What shocked me is that this wasn’t some of the Iraqis who were glad to see us leave, but instead was an American here at home. It was like I was listening to our enemies trying to pretend that they had defeated our side and now we were running for our lives. This is something that may not have surprised me so much if it had been Americans leaving, but being that it was our British friends instead, gave me a sick feeling deep down. Is this how we Americans should say thank you to our dearest friends who have sacrificed so much to come to our aid? How would we have felt if after World War Two when we were starting to come home and then have some British person on the radio say that we were running away from the fight? I believe that people should have the right to say whatever they want, but that also applies to speaking up against something that someone may say that we disagree with. I strongly disagree with this false distortion of fact presented by this left wing magazine. I truly hope that as an American you would also agree with me. To try and present our greatest friends as people who are running from a fight instead of acknowledging their extreme sacrifice and true bravery, is one of the most shameful things that I can ever remember hearing coming from one of my own fellow Americans. And for what, to sell a few magazines? As for myself, I would like to thank the great British people for standing with us as well as falling with us. It’s time for our people to come home now. Together we have destroyed another tyrant from this earth as I'm sure we will do in the future. Only the historians will understand of the true importance of the sacrifices we have made in ridding the world of evil. If you can’t understand what I’m talking about then consider yourself one of the lucky ones and thank God for all that have given there life and limb to give you your freedom that you take for granted. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: October 16, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: Opinions